


Colourful hearts

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. Within 24 hours of meeting them, you start seeing colours.Kurt and Adam are soulmates. Until Kurt's world is jolted horribly into black and white again and he wakes up in hospital. After years of learning to readjust, he meets Blaine and the world slowly has colour again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (You can have more than one soulmate, but the second time seeing colour takes longer. So for Blaine it's fast but for Kurt it takes longer.)

The world was one of black and white and grey. It stayed that way unless you got lucky, by meeting your soulmate. 

The legend of the soulmate was taught to you as a child. 

When the world was made, it was so beatiful, so vibrant that everyone spend hours drawing and painting it. 

But God found those in love drew the world the most beautiful. Those without love could never capture the true beauty, as their souls were incomplete. 

He took away colour until love was found, because only then could it be fully loved in all it's beauty. 

~~~

Kurt loved New York. The city was so bursting with life and people and creativity that it was still pretty in black and white. 

While he hadn't found his soulmate yet, Kurt wasn't that worried. He was only eighteen and 99% of people found their soulmate. He was in his dream city and it was only day one. 

~~~

Blaine was impatient, he loved the idea of love and he wanted more than anything to see his soulmates eyes in full colour. His mother taught him your soulmates eyes were beautiful. 

Blaine hoped his soulmates were blue, because his mother said that colour was her favourite. 

"Blue skies on clear days. And the ocean. It sparkles."

Blaine was yet to meet his soulmate, but found himself spinning around on the Dalton staircase for no reason. He wasn't sure what it meant. 

~~~

"Thinking of joining?" A voice asked from behind him. Kurt almost jumped, but turned around slowly like a normal person instead. 

"The Adam Apples?" Kurt asked, looking at the upperclassmen. He was handsome, with a hint of accent in his voice. He wore too big glasses and a black beanie hat. (Hipster.) 

"They're brilliant. Which I would say because I'm in charge." The upperclassmen said, grinning. "Adam Crawford." He introduced. 

Kurt offered him a hand to shake. "Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt Hummel, what do you think?" Adam asked, smiling. 

"I'll see." Kurt said. "For all I know you could be rubbish."

"Not likely." Adam said, rolling his eyes. Kurt gasped, his green eyes. 

"I... colour. Your... eyes." Kurt stuttered. 

Adam looked back at Kurt, his eyes open wide underneath the thick glasses. (Of course his soulmate was a hipster.) 

"I guess that makes us soulmates?" Adam looked uncertain. He kept staring at Kurt, who felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Yeah." Kurt said breathlessly. "It does."

"Can I buy you some coffee?"

~~~

Kurt felt like floating when he got home. He was smiling so wide even Santana couldn't ignore it. She was wearing... red. Kurt thought. (He needed to remember all the colours now he could see them.) 

"What's up Porcelain?" She asked, leaning against the sofa and staring at him curiously. 

"I met him." Kurt said. "The world is so beautiful." 

Santana sat next to him, losing her cool exterior. With soulmates everyone knew how life changing they were. They were your other half and when you found them you held on as tightly as you could. 

Santana had met her soulmate on her first day of  collage when a 'pretty' (according to Santana) blonde girl skipped into the wrong classroom. The world was filled with colour instantly, Santana had left everything to chase her down.

"No way! Who is it?" Santana asked, giving Kurt an excited look. 

"An upperclassmen called Adam. He's British and ironically wears hipster glasses and has three sugars in his tea." Kurt beaned at Santana. "I think I'm already in love with him."

~~~

On their third date Kurt kissed Adam, after leaving the movies. 

On their twelfth Adam said 'I love you Kurt Hummel'. 

~~~

It had been a fun night out, unknown to Kurt his last night with colours for a long time. 

They'd heard screams of pain and had run to help. 

They were outnumbered. Kurt had been knocked out almost instantly. Adam went to defend his boyfriend when he'd been pinned down.

It was four against one. 

He didn't even have a chance.

~~~

Kurt knew before he'd even opened his eyes something was wrong. For one, his eyes felt too heavy. There was a constant beep of a heart machine in the background. And then there was the pain. Kurt felt as if he had been hit by a car. 

Maybe he had, Kurt couldn't remember. 

He opened his eyes and the world was grey. Kurt shut them again tight. 

Your just overreacting. Kurt told himself. Hospitals are mostly white and your all drugged up and why would Adam be...

He probably wasn't allowed in yet. They weren't married. They had only been dating a little under a year. He would back. 

Cautiously Kurt opened his eyes again. He was met by blinding whiteness. He took several panicky breaths and look around. 

The strip of sky outside the window was grey. 

~~~

Everyone kept saying it was okay to cry and feel sad. There were too many hugs, too tight. 

The funeral was the worst. Kurt didn't cry. He watched everyone else break down. He listened to their speeches and poems and stories. Kurt came close to crying when he said his piece. 

The tears started to flow when they played the last song. The song was sad but beautiful and Santana squeezed his hand too tightly as silent tears trickled down his cheeks. 

~~~ 

Kurt tried to pretend things were normal. Work, friends, home. No crying. 

He only cried at night when every emotion felt like it was cracking from the inside. At first Santana or Rachel or Brittany (she'd moved in a while ago) would hear him and sneak in and comfort him. So Kurt taught himself to cry silently and then read until his eyes felt too heavy to open. 

They made him move home, Santana and Rachel and his dad. 

It helped. Because Kurt had never seen Ohio in colour, so he didn't know what beauty he was missing. 

~~~

When Kurt moved back to New York it was years later. 

The pain was still there, it would always be there his dad had said. But you learn to live around it. Control it do it's only a dull ache. 

It felt better to be in New York. Kurt was starting to think things were going to be okay. 

~~~

For Blaine moving to New York felt natural. In a big city with so much talent and culture it was the perfect place to fall in love.

All Blaine needed was his soulmate. 

~~~

Meeting Kurt felt like fate. (It was fate. Blaine decided later. Obviously.) 

Of all the coffee shops to shelter from the pelting rain from, Blaine picked the right one. Of all the people to sit with he chose the right seat. 

"Hey." Blaine said. "Um can I sit here. Everywhere else is full."

The other boy looked up, pushing a few loose hairs back in place. "Yeah."

"Thanks." Blaine dried his hair with his sweatshirt. His curls were escaping from his gel. "Umm Blaine."

"Hi umm Blaine," the boy said, smiling. "Kurt."

"Sorry, am I disturbing you?" Blaine asked, running his hands though his hair. It was still messy. 

"No, just work stuff. Editing articles and stuff." Kurt motioned to his computer. "I work at Vogue, my boss is great and all but she'd a little pushy sometimes."

"You work at Vogue?" Blaine asked, leaning forward. "That's so cool."

"At the moment I'm just an assistant to Isabel but it's fun." Kurt grinned. "Fan?

"I'm hopeless with fashion myself but I love reading it." Blaine said. "The articles are interesting, you know." 

Kurt nodded. "Totally."

~~~

The next morning Blaine woke up to a more vibrant world. 

"Sam!" Blaine's roommate opened an eye, groaned and closed it again. "Sam!" 

"Are we being robbed?" Sam asked, still half asleep. 

"No. But..."

"Then let me sleep." Sam said, pulling his blanket up. 

"I found him. My soulmate." Blaine sighed. "Saaammm." He whined. 

"That's awesome. But it's seven on Saturday." Sam said. He closed his eyes again. "In the morning. So..."

"Got it." Blaine said, leaving his room. 

It must be Kurt. Blaine thought happily. 

Usually (at least according to Blaine's research) colour showed up to a day after you met your soulmate. Physical contact usually meant the colours came faster, which explained why it took so long. 

Kurt Hummel is my soulmate. Kurt Hummel is my soulmate. Kurt Hummel is my soulmate. 

Blaine mentally cheered. He went to pick his phone. He had gotten Kurt's number yesterday. 

To: Kurt H  
Good morning! :)

To: Kurt H  
Can we meet up today? 

Blaine smiled, changing his contact name. A reply buzzed in when Blaine was half way though making toast. 

From: My Soulmate   
Morning. (Why are you even up so early? It is a Saturday.)

From: My Soulmate  
I can get coffee later. There's a Starbucks near your place right? Text me the address. 

To: My Soulmate  
Your up too. (Did I wake you up? I'm just really happy?)

To: My Soulmate  
Yeah I'll sent the address. 

After a quick Blaine sent the address too. 

From: My Soulmate  
My roommates are fighting. Over shampoo scents. Help.

From: My Soulmate  
I'll see you at Starbucks then. 4?

To: My Soulmate  
Just ignore them. My roommate blanked me this morning. Meanie. 

To: My Soulmate  
Ps I can't wait. :) :) :)

~~~

Blaine was antsy, the fact he'd already drank half a cup of coffee didn't exactly help. He couldn't tell if it was anxiety or excitement. 

"Hi!" Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt. (He was much better looking in colour. God was Blaine lucky.)

"Hey Anderson." Kurt greeted, smiling at him. He put his coffee cup down. (Nonfat mocha, large. Which Blaine mentally noted it down.)

"How are things?" Blaine asked. If he was Kurt's soulmate he was going to be the best damn soulmate he could be. 

"Good I guess. I mean Santana chucked shampoo across the apartment half way though my breakfast. She can be a little overdramatic." Kurt rolled his eyes. (They were bright blue. So pretty. Blaine knew what his favourite colour was.) 

"Is that your roommate?" Blaine asked. 

"Yep. I live with three girls - Santana, Quinn and Rachel. Rachel and Quinn are soulmates. Santana has Britt but she's in Alaska getting her phd." Kurt explained. 

"What about you..." Blaine asked, fluttering his eyelashes. (Which Sam called flirting. Good.)

"I don't, like talking about soulmates. Not anymore." Kurt said, shaking his head. "I lost Adam six years ago. I still miss him. I don't even care about the colours - but I miss having Adam around."

Blaine almost dropped his coffee. Kurt already had a soulmate? 

"I'm sor-"

Kurt held up a hand. "Don't. Please. Too many people say they're sorry. Or ask if I'm okay. So... don't." 

Blaine nodded. "That sucks."

"Yeah. Can we talk about something less heavy?"

"Sure." Blaine said. Anything for his soulmate. 

Anything. 

~~~

After texting Cooper about his situation, Blaine picked up his laptop and started some internet research. 

Unmatched soulmates  
...few people are unmatched... less than 2% of the population never find their soulmate throughout their entire lives... Professor Daniel Lester of Manchester says...

Soulmate death?   
...the death of a soulmate leads to loss of  full colours... high suicide rates are among those who do...

Two soulmates?  
...rarely people have multiple soulmates... but years after the loss of a soulmate some people find a second soulmate... with second soulmates colour comes slowly... Prof E. A. Jones suggests that...

Blaine closed his laptop, feeling relieved. He and Kurt were soulmates. They must be since Blaine world was vibrant like a rainbow since they met.

Blaine hoped that one day he could give Kurt the colours that showed the their hands were meant to hold each other. 

~~~

Blaine wasn't sure if he was being cowardly or courageous when he kept it as a secrete. Somedays he felt stupid, lying to people and the world of colour around him. It didn't need to be treated as a dirty secrete. 

It was when he was with Kurt that Blaine from brave. He befriended Kurt and let their lives intertwine naturally. He held Kurt keen he cried. (He never cried about Adam in front of anybody. Kurt was strong like that.) 

And when Blaine found himself falling in love with Kurt he let that happen naturally too. Everyone fell on love with their soulmate. It was as natural as breathing on and out. 

Blaine just loved his soulmate from afar.

~~~

Kurt let Blaine become his best friend, remembered his coffee order (medium drip) and favourite book (The Harry Potter series) and movie (When Harry Met Sally) and quote ('I believe in happy endings, if it's not happy it's not the end.') 

It was almost too easy to trust him and Kurt let Blaine fall into his life and stay there. 

The very thought of letting him go scared Kurt in a way he didn't understand. He just needed Blaine. 

~~~

The world of colours snuck up on Kurt so slowly he didn't even notice it. 

A yellow rose among a grey garden. Quinn's hair being light blond instead of white. Santana's bedspread in purple. 

Kurt didn't even notice until he saw the sky was starting to turn blue again.

~~~

Blaine was surprised when Kurt came running into his apartment.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt onto the sofa next to him. 

"No." Kurt said, his voice almost breaking. "It's back and I... What am I supposed to do?"

"What's back?" Blaine asked. He took Kurt's have in his without thinking. 

"The colours. The sky is turning blue and your eyes are hazel!" Kurt seemed distressed, his hand was shaking as Blaine traced circles on it. 

"Kurt, please look at me." Blaine pleaded, taking his other hand. "There's something that I need to tell you."

Kurt didn't say anything, but he turned so his blue eyes looked into Blaine's.

"We're soulmates. I got colour the day after we met. I was going to tell you. I was excited to tell you. But then you told me about Adam. So I decided to wait until you were ready to tell you." Blaine breathed out, moving his focus from Kurt's eyes to their linked hands. 

"You kept it a secrete?" Kurt asked. "Why?" 

"Like I said, you were heartbroken over Adam. You didn't need someone else in love with you. I was willing to wait until the right time."

"Your in love with me?" Kurt asked, staring at Blaine. 

Blaine looked away. "Since the very beginning I think."

"A year? You've loved me for a year?" Kurt asked. "And you didn't say anything?"

"I was scared to. And I loved you. The kind of love where you're scared to death. I love you and I'm sorry." 

"Oh Blaine." Kurt whispered. 

"It was a love story I was scared to tell." Blaine said, a few of his own tears trickling down.

"I can't promise you a fairytale. I might be too broken for a happily every after." Kurt said, pulling away one of his hands to wipe Blaine's tears. "But if I get a second chance at true love, I'm going to start at chapter one."

Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. 

Kurt looked around as Blaine's apartment came into colour as if an artist was painting it. 

"I can promise you a beginning."


End file.
